Wake Me Up Inside (Part 1)
by SheRa-ver
Summary: I've applied the lyrics of Bring Me To Life (Wake Me Up Inside) by Evanescene to Sleeping Beauty while adding some fragments of my imagination and created a story. The lyrics go in order throughout the chapters. See if you can find em all! R&R PLEASE!
1. Wake Me Up Inside Ch 1

**Wake Me Up Inside**

**(Sleeping Beauty)**

The air was filled with nothing but an bitter silence tonight. Nothing sounded except for the hard, steady pounding of Prince Phillip's steed. He past every village seeing nothing but a blur as he sped off toward the castle. If it wasn't for Aurora's fairy companions, he would surely have been dead. They saved him from the evil clutches of Maleficent and informed him on what was happening. Before he was captured, Maleficent terrorized the kingdom, putting all citizens under a spell that sent everything but their bodies elsewhere. Subsequently, Maleficent cornered Princess Aurora and forced her finger onto the sharp spindle of a spinning wheel. Immediately after, Aurora became frozen inside of a dream world.

"Would you...Would you just slow down?" Merryweather snapped, shaking her tail feathers in the way she always did when angry.

"I'll do you one better, and stop." Phillip slowed to a halt before dismounting his horse and turning to the three fairies behind him. He gestured to the sights in front of him. The castle stretched out before them.

"Oh!" Merryweather seethed under her breath.

"Well, I'll be on my way, then," Phillip said, breaking into a sprint for the glowing tower.

"Not without us!" Fauna yelled after him. It only took them a couple minutes to reach the tower. When Fauna blew open the door with her wand, Phillip ran inside.

It was Aurora's bedroom. It looked somewhat empty apart from the bed and mirror that occupied the room. Phillip ran to Aurora's side, taking her hand in his. Nothing looked unusual about her; everything just felt wrong. Her hand was felt frozen. He touched her face and felt how cold her forehead was. "Aurora, wake up! Oh, my dear, will you ever awake?" he asked, answered with Aurora's quiet stillness.

"Please don't let her be dead," he prayed, rubbing her hands in-between his for warmth. The fairies fluttered to his side and all pointed to her chest in unison. It was rising slowly, as if someone was struggling to get out. "Oh, thank goodness! Now, how do I get into this dream world?" Phillip asked, scanning Aurora's limp body. It troubled him deeply seeing her in such a state. He had only been visiting Aurora for the past few months, but he had already fallen fast for her. She was more than a beauty with shiny yellow hair, but also an amazing songstress and a kind heart. Phillip had seen the way she cared for animals in the forest.

"See into her eyes," Fauna started. "They are the open doors that will lead you down into Aurora's core, where she's her numbest. Do you understand?" Flora asked. Phillip shook his head, very confused.

"Try a simpler explanation," Fauna suggested helpfully.

"Okay, let's see...Without a soul, Aurora is sleeping frozen inside her core, accompanied by a sleeping spirit, so she can't wake up. Aurora won't awake until you find her there and lead her back home. Understand now?" Phillip nodded.

"Down there you'll be facing the forces of evil, so you'll need these," Merryweather said, brandishing her wand and making a large sword and shield appear in Phillip's hands. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for his thanks.

"Merryweather, th-" Phillip started.

"I'm afraid you need to go now, Phillip!" Flora said, gesturing him towards Aurora's limp body. Merryweather's stubby body shook with frustration.

"Oh!" she said, eyeing Flora. She ignored her and reminded Phillip of what he needed to do.

Phillip sat on the edge of Aurora's bed and pushed a stray piece of blond hair out of her face. When his fingers met her skin, he could feel how much colder she was. Whatever trap she was in would surely kill her if he didn't hurry. Suddenly, Aurora's eyes shot open. He jumped back, then felt at least six tiny hands pushing the back of his head down until he was nose to nose with Aurora.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you, but i had to open her eyes, or you'd never get in!" Fauna said.

Never, since they had met, had he ever been even remotely close to her. He blushed with embarrassment, but gazed down into her light blue eyes. They looked dilated and almost scared. "Focus, now," Flora prompted.

"I know, I kn-"

_"Shhh!"_ the fairies hissed in harmony.

Then before Phillip could respond once more, something popped in his mind. Everything went dark, then light returned. He rubbed his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, and looked at what was before him.

**To Be Continued **

**in Part 2**

**Bring Me To Life**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bring Me To Life**

**(Wake Me Up Inside Part 2)**

There was nothing but dirt tunnels in front of Prince Phillip. He coughed, a foul stench extending up into his nostrils. It took a while for him to get used to the smell, but when he had, he continued forward. The sword and shield in Phillip's hands were held out protectively in front of him. For some reason, his head was beginning to pound and his ears ringing with a strange sound. Somewhere, he could hear two voices calling out to him.

"Wake me up," a first voice said. It strangely reminded Phillip of Aurora's voice.

"Wake me up _insi-"_ a second, more forceful voice added, but it was quickly cut off before it could finish. This voice still sounded like Aurora's but was somewhat...different.

"Aurora?" Phillip asked, looking around alertly as he ventured forward. "I know you're here. Aurora, what's happening to you?" He was passing many tunnels and clearings. The more Phillip thought of the first voice, the more it sounded like Aurora, so he kept his ears open.

"Phillip," Aurora's voice rang out. "I-I can't wake up."

"So, wake me up inside!" the second voice explained.

"Okay, I'm coming, Aurora," Phillip assured.

"No! Don't-"

"Save me!" the second yelled loudly, cutting of Aurora.

The force from the yell knocked Phillip to the left and into a different tunnel. This one had better lighting, but was strangely cold. He needed some time to recover from the left ear's blow, so slumped to the floor. The shield fell to the ground, flipping over. Phillip looked down at it and saw for the first time that there was writing on it.

**Phillip, you have been knocked into a tunnel to your left, where you need to save Aurora from the dark by calling her name.**

**She will answer you with further directions.**

**- Fauna**

"Fauna?" he repeated. Had they left helpful tips for him? Phillip shook the question from his mind and stood before calling out, "Aurora!" He walked forward, active again. Before long, he had made his way out of the tunnel.

"Bid my blood to run, before I come undone," the second voice said. There was an exit opposite to wear he was standing but when he stepped forward to leave, his feet sloshed in something.

He looked down to see a thin line of blood flowing from the exit. It scared Phillip, but he continued. When he went through the exit, he found himself in a larger clearing. It was empty with no exits but the one he came in from. Resting in the middle of the room was a large vertical ice crystal. Phillip went to it, and then realized it was Aurora inside.

She looked how she did when she was sleeping. Her eyes were wide, dilated, and scared. Her arms were put up, looking like she was defending herself. Phillip could see that her right index finger was bleeding and the blood was escaping the ice somehow and adding to the trail.

"Aurora," Phillip sighed. "I-I don't know what to do!"

"Save me from the nothing I've become,"the second voice sounded

"Alright, alright," Phillip said, wondering why Aurora was pushier than usual.

He placed his palms onto the Aurora's ice cocoon to stop them from sweating and stared into her frightened eyes. "Just tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it."

**To Be Continued**

**in the final installment**

**Part 3**

**Don't Let Me Die Here**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Let Me Die Here**

"Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it," Phillip said. "What do I need to do?" he asked.

"Use your sword," Aurora's voice suggested. "Cut through the ice." Phillip slapped his forehead wondering why he hadn't thought of that before.

"Phillip, no..." a second voice that resembled Aurora's commanded. Phillip just came to the conclusion that she was changing her mind.

"You'll be fine, Aurora," he said, patting the ice softly.

Picking up his sword, Phillip stood. He looked at the crystal holding Aurora's body, wondering at what angle he would have to cut it for it not to hurt her. Not able to figure it out, Phillip jabbed the sword into the ice. He heard Aurora's second voice gasp, but then the other voice laughed.

"Well done, Phillip! Almost there!"

Phillip began jabbing repeatedly on the crystal, creating small dents. After a while, he stopped – this wasn't going to get him anywhere. Aurora sighed two times – once in relief, and the other in sadness because he ceased. Phillip hadn't wanted to, but it seemed to be the only way, so he raised the sword and brought in down cleanly on top of the ice in at an oblique angle. The upper half fell to the floor, revealing a body – just not Aurora's body.

Stepping out of the remaining crystal was Maleficent. She looked as evil as always in her long black cloak with the high purple collar. Maleficent flashed a toothless smile when she laid eyes on Phillip.

"Not the best swordsmen, are you Phillip? You could have easily ended me right there, but you missed." Phillip dropped the sword, backing away slowly.

"Whe-Where's Aurora?" he demanded.

"Oh, back where she was last time you saw her." Phillip raised his brows. "Aurora's asleep in her tower."

Phillip was quiet for some time, thinking. Why was Maleficent here? He had been tricked, but by who. The three fairies? No, they had no motive. Aurora, then? Impossible. Besides, she had been giving him warnings back there...

"Just realized, did you? Aurora's one smart little girl, she is. Even in her sleep, she's trying to kill me." Maleficent shook her head, reaching down to pick up the sword. "It's a shame you missed me." Phillip cursed inwardly, ashamed that if he had only aimed correctly, he could have ended it all.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked, ashamed to look into her eyes.

"Well, the I can't keep dealing with you so you're just going to stay here in Aurora's dreams. Don't worry, though. She'll get to see you, since I'm not waking her up – nor am I waking the civilians up either." Phillip buried his face into his hands.

Maleficent raised her arms and performed a spell, leaving Phillip alone. He collapsed to the floor, weak and defeated. Glancing around the room made him feel sick, so he shut his eyes. Everything around him filled him with regret: the crystal, his shield, but the sword in particular. He slipped into a tiny ball on the cold hard ground, not caring about anything anymore. He had lost everything he had ever cared about. His kingdom, the three fairies, his own life, and the woman he loved.

"Aurora," he said one final time. "If you can hear me, please listen. I know I've failed you...horribly, but please forgive me and...Don't let me die here."


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**(Wake Me Up Inside Extended - Part 4)**

It had been at least a year since Phillip had been trapped inside Aurora's dreams, but it had felt like an eternity. He had just sat there in the dark: nothing to eat, do, or say. Life meant nothing to Philip anymore. He had lost everything he had once called his. It had been so long, he was beginning to forget what Aurora - the woman he loved - looked like. The whole situation was a fading memory. How had he even gotten here - he didn't know.

But where there is darkness, there will soon be light. Phillip looked up, squinting. He hadn't seen something bright in a while. Out of the darkness stepped a woman. Behind her stood a large pack of people. Phillip stared, unsure of what to do.

"Phillip," the woman said, running like her life depended on it. She thrust herself onto Phillip, bursting into tears. "I've missed you."

Not knowing who this strange woman was, Phillip said nothing. She scooted off of him, taking his face in her hands. His sunken cheeks and blank eyes shocked her.

"Do you...remember me?" The woman wiped her tears and looked at him intensely. Phillip shook his head slowly. The large crowd behind her gasped. "I'm Aurora."

Phillip studied the woman. She had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. This could surely be Aurora, but he would never know for sure. "You don't believe me." She looked down sadly. 'Is there any way I can prove it to you?"

"I'm sure _we_ can," a plump fairy - leading two others behind her - said. Without permission, she waved her wand over Phillip's head.

Suddenly, Phillip saw what seemed to be the past. His first meeting with Aurora flashed before his eyes. It was true that the woman in front of him was Aurora - she was just older. When the vision ended, Phillip's face curled up awkwardly into a smile.

"Now you remember!" Aurora wrapped her arms around Phillip.

"How are you here?" Phillip asked - no longer skeptical, just curious.

"I should have realized this much earlier, but you can do anything in a dream. _An__ything! _It took me a while to face reality and realize that there is no way we can get out of this situation." Phillip looked down, regret washing over him. Aurora lifted his chin, and met his gaze. _"But,_ all I ever needed to do was dream of the whole kingdom being with you, and it would happen."

Phillip laughed without meaning to. It - of course - was no way to solve his problem, but it was better than living with nothing inside. He pulled this dream Aurora in for a hug, feeling bittersweet tears come to his eyes. Aurora's effort was astonishing.

"Thank you, Aurora."

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this story.**

**Bittersweet ending, huh? **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
